Harry Potter & the Forbidden PathTemporary title
by Sarrie
Summary: OK everyone, I started this after Book 3, and am going to finish it now, after book 5. This is what would have been (to me) had Sirius not died, because, he'll awlays be alive in my heart, and is very important. Read and Review!
1. An Unexpected Visitor

Chapter One – An Unexpected Visitor  
  
"July 30," Harry said to himself. "I can't believe I'll be 16 tomorrow, my 6th year at Hogwarts. . . . unbelieveable." Just the thought of going to Hogwarts again was tickling Harry's thoughts. Slowly, Harry climbed into bed, wondering what his life would be like if his parents were still alive. Letting his imagination run wild, he drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Good morning, mum," He heard himself saying.  
  
"Good morning," a woman replied. As Harry looked around, he saw a quiet, cozy little house. "Would you like some hotcakes?" Harry turned around.  
  
"Oh, yes please, Mum," he replied. As she handed him his plate of food, he saw his Dad happily trotting down the stairs.  
  
"Good morning, family," his father said happily  
  
"Good morning," Harry and his mother both replied. After Harry had finished his breakfast, he grabbed his firebolt, and lifted into the air. All of a sudden, he heard a tapping sound coming from the side of his broom. He looked around and saw nothing.  
  
Harry awoke with a start, what was making the tapping noise that filled his ears? He looked over at his window, "Hedwig," he breathed. As he let her in, he realized she was carrying a package. That's strange, he thought, Hedwig hadn't been sent out to deliver anything. He carefully opened the package, it was a snitch. . . . from Sirius. A note was attached, it read:  
  
This is a 3 piece present, You will be receiving the remainder of it over the school year. Happy Birthday, Harry. Love, Sirius  
  
As he finished the note, another owl flew in. "Hey Pig," Harry said aloud. The tiny owl carried two packages. One from Ron, and one from Ginny. A little surpirsed, he opened the one from Ginny first, it was a book. Famous Seekers Of Quidditch As Harry opened it a note fell out.  
  
Dear Harry, I saw this book, and I couldn't help think of you. I hope you enjoy it. Love, Ginny  
  
As Harry finished the note, a large barn owl flew in, carrying a tiny parcel, which Harry assumed was from Hagrid. Surprised by Ginny's present, but happy, Harry went on to the next, Ron's. He opened it up, and saw a poster, of the Chudly Cannons, Ron's favorite quidditch team. The players were racing around the poster, and the seeker, was diving for the snitch. Harry smiled as he picked up the note from Ron, and read it.  
  
Harry, Happy birthday. I really hope the present is ok. I want to let you know that we are going to pick you up today at 3:00, so be ready. Hermione will also be coming but not for a few days. I figured the sooner we got you away from the muggles, the better. Anyways, see you later. Your friend, Ron  
  
Finally, he opened up Hagrid's present, which was a minature firebolt, that would zoom around his when the button was pushed. He gave a slight laugh. At the thought of a broom, his mind went back to his dream.  
  
The house was vagualy familiar, he knew what was around every corner, and in every room, without even going there. Finally, it struck him, this was his house. The house he would have grown up in, had his parents lived. A little depressed at this thought, he looked at his clock, it was 7:10. Unable to return to his slumber, Harry pick up his new book and began to read.  
  
After what seemed like minutes, Harry looked at his clock. It was 8:40, he had been reading for an hour and a half! He slowly got dressed and walked downstairs. No one was awake, so Harry decided to watch a little tv. After flipping through the channels, he decided on watching a documentary on the Salem Witch Trials. Sure enough, there was Wendalin the Weird. Harry rubbed his ear, he thought he'd heard a scratching at the door. He listened. He had! Getting up, Harry cautiously peeked out the window. He saw a huge black dog. Is it really? He asked himself. Opening the door, Harry confirmed his answer. It was. "Sirius," he said softly. As the dog stepped inside, he transformed.  
  
"Hello Harry, happy birthday"  
  
"W wh what are you doing here?" Harry stammered.  
  
"Oh, just checking up on you," was the reply he got. "I do hope my present was satisfactory, I would imagine you have guessed what the remaining two will be?" Harry nodded. "Well, I can't stay long, I just wanted to sneak over and make sure you were doing all right, and to tell you to watch out for the dark arts, Voldemort is a powerful wizard, and is great at acting. So are his deatheaters, but keep in mind, Harry, they aren't what they seem." They exchanged a few more words about Voldemort before Harry cut in.  
  
"It's great to see you, I just wish it would last longer, I mean, Aunt Pertunia will be up any minute."  
  
"No problem, Harry, I should be leaving anyways," Harry quickly embraced his godfather in a hug, for he didn't know when he would see him again. They walked over to the door, and Harry opened it. After Sirius had changed back into the dog, he left. As Harry sat back down on the couch, Aumt Petunia came slowly down the staris, midyawn.  
  
"Get up, make me some tea," she ordered. Obediently, Harry did as he was told. When he returned, she had taken over the tv.  
  
"I would imagine you know that today is my birthday, and. . " Harry was reluctant to continue, but he did. "And, my friend Ron will be here to pick me up at three. So, I will be out of your way soon." Aunt Petunia turned around, she looked annoyed.  
  
"Very well, but count it has your birthday present." She snapped at him. For some odd reason, Harry was satisfied with this comment, and returned to his room to pack his things.  
  
When Harry finished packing, it was already 10:00. As he walked downstairs, he hummed a tune Dudley had been listening to the previous day. He smell of bacon tickled his senses as he walked into the kitchen. Helping himself to it, he saw that Dudley and Uncle Vernon were no where to be seen. "Where's Uncle Vernon and Dudley?" Aunt Petunia looked up from her magazine, that she had been reading so intently.  
  
"They went shopping for a new car, for Dudley, he's 16 you know," was the reply Harry got. It was his birthday, he almost pointed out, but decided to keep his mouth shut.  
  
"What kind of car does Dudley want?" Harry asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
"He was thinking about a sporty mercedes, Dudley says he wants to pick up girls." At that, Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Excuse me?" Aunt Petunia interrupted.  
  
"Oh nothing, just laughing at a joke I heard the other day." Petunia rolled her eyes, and coninued to read her magazine. He took his breakfast into the the living room, and turned on the tv. After a few hours or so, Dudley and Vernon arrived home.  
  
"We're home," Uncle Vernon's loud voice boomed. Dudley came waltzing in with a set of new car keys.  
  
"Go look outside," he told Harry. "But don't touch!" As Harry walked outside, he saw none other than a brand new green Mercedes Kompressor. Astonished, Harry walked back inside, still trying to understand Vernon's reasoning.  
  
"That's nice," Harry told Dudley.  
  
"Nice? Isn't there a better word you could have used?" Came Dudley's shocked reply.  
  
Ignoring this comment, Harry turned to Uncle Vernon, "My friend Ron is picking me up at three to stay at his house for the rest of the summer"  
  
Uncle Vernon grunted, "Ok, but I don't want anything funny going on around here, I want them in and out, I won't be mingling with your sort."  
  
After what seemed like days, the Weasly's arrived to pick Harry up. Unfortunatly, they didn't arrive to Vernon's liking. They used a new technique, known as shlinking, they flew, on brooms, using invise powder to get invisiblity, and they shrunk his trunk, and hedwigs cage. Unfortunatly, they didn't arrive using Harry's window, they used the front door. Vernon was steaming mad, so Harry quickly left.  
  
They arrived at The Burrow around four. Mrs. Weasly had already made a birthday dinner and cake. It was. . . . .steak? "Oh hello, Harry, Harry are you? We have made you a birthday dinner, steak, rice, and salad, with chocolate cream cake for desert." Harry was astonished. "You may wonder how we were able to afford this," Harry nodded vigorously. "Well," She continued, "Arthur ran into some good fortune at work, dealt with a very large case, which valued his work very much, which gave him a raise." She continued, "Thus, we will be able to buy new school supplies this year." Harry couldn't be happier. He knew how wonderful the Weasly's were, and how hard they worked. He couldn't think of anyone who deserved a raise in salary more than them.  
  
"That's awesome!" Harry answered. As soon as the table had filled they began to eat. The food was just mouth watery. When they finished dinner, the children left to let Mrs. Weasly clean up. It was then that Harry realized how beautiful Ginny had gotten. She had grown out of her think lankyness, and her face shone brighter than ever. Wow, he thought. She'll make some guy very lucky one day.  
  
"Harry," Fred interrupted his thoughts, "Let's go!"  
  
"Where?" Harry asked.  
  
Geoge sighed, "We are going to ride our brooms, we've got new ones, you know"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea, so come on" Came the muffled reply of Fred who was digging through a closet. As Fred stepped out, Harry saw 3 brand new Freestyle 3000's. The newest racing broom on the market.  
  
"Tree?"Harry asked surprised.  
  
"Yup, I am trying out for quidditch" Ron smiled.  
  
"And we, have been asked to play for the Britsh quidditch team" Fred gloated.  
  
"Wicked!" Harry exclaimed! As the reached the field, the mounted on their brooms. "What position do you want to play?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"I dunno, I was thinking about chaser." He paused. "Anything is fine" They began to race, Ron was surpiringly good. "I practised a lot this summer," he explained.  
  
"Hey Harry!!" Harry turned around, but not fast enough, George had thrown a tennis ball. Harry zoomed down to retrieve it.  
  
As it began to get dark, the tired but energetic players slowly walked inside. They were greeted by Ginny, on her way out the door, she was dressed in very stylish clothes. "Bye," she called happily!  
  
Harry was astonished, "W wh where's she going?" He paused, "I mean dressed like that!!!!"  
  
"That's what Ginny does now, she met some muggle girls, and goes to parties with them every weekend, almost." Ron said as if it were nothing. In Harry's eyes, Ginny looked good, inapropriatly good.  
  
"Oh," Harry said, a little unprepared for what he had just heard.  
  
"Come on," George piped in, "I'm hungry again!"  
  
"Cake, here we come!" roared Fred As they cut themsleves cake and sat down to eat Harry thought of something.  
  
"When I was. . . . Well, on my birthday, Sirius came to visit me."  
  
"Sirius," George interrupted, "Sirius Black?"  
  
"Yea" Harry began to tell Fred and George about his relationship with Sirius.  
  
"Unbelievable," Fred exclaimed!  
  
"The marauders map!!!!!! It was your father's?"  
  
"Uh huh," Harry replied  
  
"A genius!"  
  
"Hey Harry, get on with the story about Sirius on your birthday," Ron cut in a little annoyed.  
  
"Well, he came to visit me, and he told me to be careful, that Voldemort maybe hadn't lost his powers, and that his deatheaters had gone back to him, with more in mind than pleasing him, they wanted to overrule him."  
  
"But why????" Fred cut in.  
  
"I dunno, but he said that Malfoy was leading the pack, and that he has got enough dark magic stored in his hidden vaults that he could destroy the entire magic community, not to mention the muggle world."  
  
"What?" Ron could barely speak he was so astonished. After discussing the situation for awhile, they trudged to bed.  
  
After a few days of quidditch and acting stupid with the guys, Hermione arrived. Same old Hermione, yet something was different. Harry couldn't seem to place it. . . . But Ron could. "You changed your hair," Ron interrupted Harry's thoughts.  
  
"You noticed," Hermione replied blushing a little, "Yea, I straightened it, and tamed it a little, I also use what muggle's call a curling iron."  
  
"A curling iron, hmmmmmmmmmmmm?" Ron said questionably. "You may want to show it to my dad, he may find it interesting," Harry laughed.  
  
After an afternoon of clearing the garden of gnomes, they ate a wholesome meal of chicken, rice and salad, as Mrs. Weasley explained their new found money to Hermione.  
  
"You deserve it, I don't think I know anyother family who deserves it more," Hermione said as she ended the conversation. As the trotted up the stairs to bed, 2 owls flew into the kitchen.  
  
"Finally," Mrs. Weasley breathed. "I was afraid these owls weren't going to come at all." As Mrs. Weasley opened up the envelopes. As usual, there was the supplies lists, in additon to Harry's Quidditch letter ( He had been voted captain of the Gryffindor house team), and with a letter addressed to Mrs. Weasley. She opened the letter, reading it slowly with a few hmmmmms, and ohs every now and then. She then folded up the letter, and headed up stairs. When Hermione opened hers she began to scream, "Look, I m Head girl!!! Can you believe it??? I mean prefect last year and everything, but Head Girl!" She danced around in little circles, "Yes!!!"  
  
"Oh, stop gloating," Ron told her annoyed. He had continuosly every year failed to live up to his oldest brothers good traits.  
  
"Congratultions, Hermione," Mrs Weasly poked her head around the corner, "I am very proud of you."  
  
The rest of August passed fairly quickly, during their annual visit to Diagon Alley, Hermione got herself a broom, she also wanting to try out for the quidditch team. Ron filled his bag with sweets, and Harry spent most of his extra money in Quality Quidditch Supplies. The next day they would be leaving for the Hogwarts express. When they arrived home, Mrs. Weasley had already prepared a wonderful dinner. Honey baked ham, with mashed potatoes, and anything else she would conjure up (she was in a good mood). After desert (apple pie) the few going back to Hogwarts went to bed. 


	2. The Announcement

1 Chapter 2: The Announcement  
  
"Harry, Harry!!!!!" Ron was shaking him, "Get up! We have to leave in a half an hour, we don't want to have to ride the car to Hogwarts agin." Harry chuckled at Ron's joke.  
  
"Ok, ok I'm up" Harry trudged to the bathroom, and turned on the shower.  
  
After Ron and Harry were ready they walked downstairs in full conversation about their predictions of the new Hogwarts quidditch teams, a lot of players had left the previous year.  
  
"I dunno, I heard Ravenclaw had some good players who were ready and willing to try out," Ron argued.  
  
"No," Harry replied annoyed, "How can think of any team beating us?" He paused, "I mean afterall, we do have me," Harry joked.  
  
"Haha," Ron pretended to laugh.  
  
As they turned the corner into the kitchen, they could smell pancakes and bacon cooking.  
  
"Yummmmmm," Ron said, "My senses really treat me right"  
  
"Your right with that observation, this smells great" Harry replied.  
  
"Thank you," They heard Mrs. Weasly's voice reply.  
  
"Hey," Hermione said yawning, "Sleep well?"  
  
"Ok," they replied. As they sat down, Ginny came trotting down stairs.  
  
"Morning, everyone" She smiled, "Oooo, Hogwarts, I can't wait!" She told them exctiedly. As each one came downstairs, their large load of belongings came too. A few minutes before it was time to leave, the twins rushed downstairs, and ate a speed meal.  
  
"Ok, we're ready," Fred said panting.  
  
"Alright, looks like we are all her, soooooo we're off!" Weasly's set out to Kings cross. They decided to risk using floo powder again to get into Diagon Alley, from there they decided to walk. The floo powder went smoothly although they came out full of soot, apparently the chimmney hadn't been cleaned for awhile. As they neared platforms 9 and 10 they began to check all of their belongins to make sure nothing was forgotten. They were all set. Hermione and Ginny got on the platform first.  
  
After a running start, she disappeared into the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Next Harry and Ron went, followed by Fred and George (saying they wanted to reminise about their past years, in actuality, they had a new invention they decided to try out), and finally Mrs. Weasley went.  
  
After hugs, kisses and goodbyes, the Hogwarts Express began to pull out of the station.  
  
After the train began to move, the Hermione and Ginny were in deep conversation about muggle life, while Harry and Ron talked about quidditch. All of a sudden. . . . "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" they a scream errupted from another compartment, "What's wrong with you, you ugly goot?!?!?!?" As Harry and Ron ran in, they saw Draco Malfoy looking at his companion Crabbe with a look of horror on his face. Crabbe was repeatedly apologizing for what seemed to be his mistake. "You could've killed me! Blowing up like a balloon like that!!!!!"  
  
Crabbe tried to explain, "I just ate a candy I found on the ground, and then poof, I was the size of a monster!"  
  
"Enough excuses," Your wand was out, I saw it!!!!" he paused, "plus, why would a piece of candy do a thing like that? You scwooshed me, Crabbe, I could've died!"  
  
Harry and Ron quickly turned around laughing so hard they began to cry, as the explained what happened to Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"I knew Fred and George were up to something like that," Ginny cut in.  
  
"I thought it was brilliant!!" Harry argued with her, "plus, those slytherins deserved a scare like that!" He and Ron burst into laughter once again.  
  
As they arrived at Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny began their way up to the school. "'Ello, 'Arry, Ron, 'Hermione, Ginny," Hagrid nodded at each one. "Was yer trip ok?"  
  
"Yep, they replied, it was pretty good," Ron, and Harry again burst into laughter. Hagrid gave them a look, like he was about to question their strange behavior, but decided against it.  
  
As they returning students entered the great hall and sat down, the sorting ceremony began. Up first was Aliam, Sarina, who was sorted into Gryffindor, and the ceremony ended with Zepeda, Brynn who was sorted in to Hufflepuff. Dumbledore stood up to make is regular speech.  
  
"This year," he started, "will be one of Hogwarts best quidditch years," He paused, looking at Harry and said, "We will be competing in Quidditch against other schools, so I hope you have prepared well, and choose wisely on you new players." He smiled. The team who wins the quidditch cup this year will be going on to compete against Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, as well as the American Wizarding Academy, which recently joined our league." He looked around the room, "Whichever house team goes away to compete, that specific house is invited to cheer them on, ONLY fifth years and higher, but the only school we will be traveling to is The American Wizarding Academy, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be coming here. So, quidditch will be starting in two weeks, so those of you needing to try out your new teams, that's your chance." He paused, "This year we have a new defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Severus Snape." Now that was a headturner, the whole hall looked up to see who the new potions master was. "You may wonder who will be teaching potions," everyone nodded, "well," Dumbledore continued, "please welcome Professor Lawni Hoyal!!!!" A tiny woman stood up, she had a huge smile on her face, and waved around the hall.  
  
"She seems like the happy sort, " Ron laughed.  
  
"She's better than Snape, at least he'll be happier this year, he finally got his job." Harry replied.  
  
"At this, let the feast begin!" as Dumbledore said those words, the tabl;es filled with food, steak, ribs, chicked, pork, and every kind of side dish imaginable, with desert and drinks.  
  
They followed Hermione up to the common room, who of course already knew the password, "Galoot," she said, "Sir Cadogen thought of it," she explained. The common room was exactly how Harry imagined it, and he and the guys just sat down to relax while the girls went up to the common room.  
  
The next morning they received their timetables, and learned classes started the following day. "So what are we going to do all day long?" Harry asked.  
  
"Myrtle might be glad to see you," Ron joked.  
  
"Hmmmm, we could go see her for just a little bit," Hermione cut in.  
  
"Myrtle?" Ginny asked, "Moaning Myrtle?" "You want to see her? Are you crazy????" They ignored her comment, "Ok," she went on, "If you say so, I am going to go find other people to spend some time with,"  
  
"Bye," they called to her. After a visit with Myrtle, Hermione somehow convinced them to read through their books, so they would be prepared to their classes the following day. Reluctantly, they agreed. 


	3. A new season of Quidditch

1.1 A New Season of Quidditch  
  
  
  
  
  
The highly anticpated, day of quidditch try-outs finally arrived. Professor McGonagall took Harry aside prior to the try-outs to explain the procedure.  
  
"The people will al try out together since there's only seven people signed up to try out. We then let the balls loose, and fly around like referees to see who we think is good, anyone wanting to try out for a beater will be given a paddle near the end of try outs, and that is when the bludgers will be released, they won't be released until people have paddles. When we release the bludgers, be sure to keep your eyes on the bludgers to see who can get's to them. Any questions?"  
  
"Nope, I think I got it," Harry smiled.  
  
"Ok, we will start warm up," She blew her whistle, the flyers took off. "They have a 5 minute warm up, then I'll blow the whistle again and try outs start."  
  
"How long do they have for try outs?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, for 20 minutes its without bludgers, then 10 minutes with them, so try outs take about a half an hour."  
  
Before Harry knew it, Professor McGonagall blew the whistle for try- outs to start. He got on his broom to observe. Apparently Ron was playing as keeper, with the 7th year, Kent McCole. The rest were playing as chasers. In Harry's opinion, Kent wasn't very good, he kept missing the quaffles, they we going into the goal at a constant rate. Ron's side was doing great for him, in five minutes, he succeeded in blocking every quaffle that came near him.  
  
"That Weasley is as aggressive as his brothers," Professor McGonagal interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"How do you mean?" asked Harry curiously.  
  
"Although they are playing two completely different positions, I can see such a resemblence it scares me," she began to explain.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows, not comprehending what she was trying to say.  
  
"Well," she paused, "maybe you had to see them try-out," she ropped the subject.  
  
After a few minutes, Professor Mcgonagal got up and blew her whistle. "We will now be releasing the blugders, anyone trying out for bludger, please come over here to get your clubs!" Immediately, Ginny flew over, followed by the one 3rd year, Reyna Lee and 7th year, Kent Mcole, yet again. Professor Mcgonagal handed each one a club, and explained the procedures to everyone on the pitch. "If you are trying out for another position, play that position, we will have only one keeper, two chasers, and the rest shall be beaters. But keep in mind, you are trying out for any position." She paused, "And. . . . begin!"  
  
Instantly, each person took off on their brooms, and the bludgers were released. Ginny, kept close to Hermione and Ron to protect them, but would save some one else if it was necessary. Kent was not as bad as his keeper skills, but he still didn't even compare to Reyna, who was close behind Ginny in skills. At the emd of ten minutes, Professor Mcgonagal blew her whistle and explained she would post the list in the common room in one hour.  
  
They gathered up everyting and sat down to decide on the new quidditch team.  
  
"Did you think try-outs went well?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes and no, I believe that many people who should have tried out didn't thus giving us a small selection to choose from." She paused, "so far, Mr Potter, I am inclined to take Ron as keeper, Ginny as a beater, she also has the spunk of her brothers, Hermione and Elizabeth Freelyn as chasers, and the additional beater will be Reyna Lee. What do you think?"  
  
"I competely agree, I thought that Reyna was an aweome beater, as well as Ginny. Overall, I am happy with our team."  
  
"Shall we post the list, or let people suffer and wait," Asked Prof. Mcgonagal.  
  
"I'd like to see the suspense they are in, why don't you post it in about a half an hour, and I will head back to the common room," Harry replied.  
  
"As long as you don't let it slip, Prof. McGonagal smiled.  
  
"Alright," said Harry as he trotted away happily.  
  
When Harry arrived at the common room, Ron's face was just as he had imaginged it, filled with impatience.  
  
"Finally," he said as Harry approached, "where'dya post the lsit?" he asked looking around.  
  
"Professor Mcgonagal will be doing that later," snickered Harry. Ron gave him a look of disgust.  
  
"Fine," he said, "I can wait."  
  
Harry walked around looking for the others who tried out, all of them had looks of anticiaption on their faces except. . . Ginny, she was calmly sitting and doing her work. Her hair had been thrown up, without care, yet, she looked beautiful to Harry. He wanted to talk to her so bad, but he decided to wait, and congratulate her when she found out she made the team.  
  
Finally, the list was posted, Professor Mcgonagal came in, posted it, and swept past the students without a notice. Hermione shrieked! "The list is up," She ran to look at it, she turned around with a smile on her face. Ginny finsished up her paper that she was writing, and walked over to the list, looked it over, smiled and walked away. It was then Harry approached her.  
  
"Hi Ginny," he said, "are you happy with the results?"  
  
Her face lit up with pride, I have been practicing all summer, I knew I would make, if the competition wasn't too tough, I was actually kind of scared, I hadn't paid any attention to the other beaters, so I didn't know how good they were."  
  
Harry sat down, "How come you do things with those muggle girls over the summer? Your not like them," he paused, "are you?"  
  
"No, Harry, I'm not, I was bored, they provided fun, so I went along. I didn't do the things they did, so don't think I did." She paused,"I did. . . . well. . . meet a few guys," Harry's heart sank, Ginny seemed to see it his face," but they were nothing," Ginny continued. Harry face lit back up. She began to say something, but stopped herself, and smiled.  
  
"What were you going to say?" Harry asked, knowing it was something about himself.  
  
"Well, did Harry Potter develop a little crush on me?" She asked with a sly grin.  
  
"Yes. . . " Harry replied with his head down. She lifted his head, and gave im a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
"Harry," she said, "if you've known I liked you for so long, how long have you been hiding this little secret of yours?" She said cutely.  
  
"I'm not sure," said Harry, "But I'd like to act upon those feelings."  
  
She giggled as he pulled her into him, and kissed her.  
  
This is magic, Ginny thought, those muggle boys aren't even comparable to him. All thoughts stopped going threw her head, and she continued to kiss him with the passion she felt inside. 


End file.
